Unlikey Couples
by I'm kinda drunk
Summary: Doing my own private unlikely couples challenge. Garrosh/Tyrande first. If you have an idea for unlikely couple, put it in the review, and I'll see what I can do! Bosses and leaders only please!


**Author's note: Alright, so I am doing my own challenge of the most unlikeliest couples. First off Garrosh and Tyrande. Review what couples you might like to see next. This is Tyrande POV Not all chapters will be like this, most will vary very much!**

**Blizzard owns Warcraft. Because if I did, Thrall would have married Jaina!**

1: My name in Tyrande Whisper-wind. I don't know where I am. I believe I may be in the Horde city of Orgrimmar, by the looks of the room I am tied in. My hands are bound, in chains, close, but far enough so I can write. I had this small note pad when I was captured. It was in a very discreet pocket, probably why they didn't find it. I will hide it. The room is sparse, a large bed, on which I lay tied, chair and a night stand, with a armor stand behind the door, and a fireplace. The rest of my pack which I had with me lay in a corner, near the bed, I fished it out with a little effort.

All that I remember is doing the rounds at a war camp in Ashenvale. We were celebrating a victory for war song gulch, when some one screamed then all went black, and here I find myself. Someone's coming, I must hide this, should anyone ever find out what has happened to me. I pray this reaches Malfurion some how, some way.

2: My suspicions were correct, the Horde has taken me prisoner. The new Warchief of the Horde, Garrosh, strode in here last night. I determined it must be his room. At the thought admittedly my stomach shrank. But I sat up on the bed, looking as graceful and regal as a prisoner can I suppose, hands folded on my lap, heart racing. In my mind, though I tried very hard to deny them, the only thoughts I could conjure were him ravishing me, to taint me in some way. There was a moment of tension, I said nothing, neither did he. Then of all things he chuckled, took off his armor and began polishing, like I wasn't even in the room. After he had meticulously done that, the brute, sat back in the chair, fingers laced together just staring at me. He stared at me for hours. Pondering what to do with me, or waiting perhaps, but to what gain eludes me. I did not fall asleep all that night till he left.

3: Days have gone by now. Left in this comfortable if not hellish prison. I have had little courage to write, fearing a guard may come in at any moment and snatch this only record of my time here. Speaking of guards there appear to be only two that know my existence here at all. They check on me spontaneously, but I believe I have found a hole in their routine, they check on me only once after it gets dark, giving me only minuets to jot down my experience till their chieftain returns. I must write, no matter the risk. I must not loose these precious words. They might be the only things keeping me sane enough to remember who I am, for who knows how long I shall be here.

Their Warchief appears to be somewhat a creature of habit. He comes in here every night, doing mostly the same. Polish armor, and stare at me. I stare right back, afraid to sleep. The next morning, after my last report, the Warchief brought me a plate of food. I did not touch it. The same happened the next day. The morning after that nothing came. If he brings anything tonight I will eat, yet reminding myself it is for survival. I can hear his footsteps. He is coming.

4: I wonder now if help is coming. In my heart I no it's not. Malfurion is in the emerald dream.

Jaina and Thrall went to stop the creature Death-wing. Fandral has always had a closer ear to the people, he will keep them from asking questions and perhaps finally get what he wants. I and Varian were never on good terms. He could never get past the fact the orcs and we had once been allies. Always preferring Fandral to myself, he's probably rejoicing my disappearance. Magni, is frozen solid as a diamond and the other three ruler will do nothing with out Varian's consent. Velen is off in outland still fighting the Legion, no one had heard from him in quite some time. Even in my dire straights I chuckle briefly at the thought that the gnome leader Megatorque might possibly be the only one to come to my aid. I hope dearly he doesn't send some sort of robotic chicken army or the like…

As I assumed, food did come again last night, and after it, surprisingly, a glass of wine. I did not drink it, it reminded me to much of a venison treat a night saber receives after good behavior. He smiled when I picked up the plate. I was sorely tempted to throw it at his head. Again, all he does is look at me, curiosity at times, but mostly, intrigue. But I wonder, what's going on behind those savage features. I still haven't said a word, and neither has he.

5: Even with all my centuries of patience, I feel at my wits end. I have tried every means I know how to escape: Feigning death, attempting to slip my bonds, picking the lock. All to no avail. Garrosh carries the only key to these blasted chains. He spies on me now, I am sure of it. But I don't think he knows about this journal, if he did I probably wouldn't be writing now.

I spend most of my day praying to Elune. This morning he brought me a piece of sacred moon cloth. I was almost in shock when he laid it over the bed. Perhaps I will use it in a ploy to show I am behaving, and helpless in the situation I find myself in. He just might lower his guard. I find myself homesick for my beloved forest, the red rock and wood walls feel stifling. Malfurion, I dream of him often. How I miss you my love! Will I ever see you again? Elune wills…I flicker my gaze to the moon cloth slung over the bed. Perhaps that brown monstrosity did do something right.

6: Three weeks now, I feel defeated. I broke the silence last night. He just stares, those cunning red eyes piercing me, searching me, branding me. My temper and nerves broke, I struggled against my chains, yelling at him. "Why? Why do you simply stare at me? Has your simple brain nothing better to do than to gawk?"

He didn't seemed shocked in the least at my outburst. He got up, walking over to the bed, for a moment I thought he was going to strike me. I relished the thought. Anything other than the staring. He towered over me then bent down so that we were face to face. Had the backboard not been behind me, I can assure you I would have backed away from his flaming gaze. For the first time since I arrived there, he touched me. Placing his large calloused hand on my cheek, and moving it up to my hair, running his hand through my silver locks. He finished by taking his hand across my ear smoothing past the rings. He spoke, no growled, only six words I will never forget in heavily accented Darnassian. "Tyrande. Strong, beautiful, wise. My Tyrande."

Never in a million years did I think someone saying my name would bring such emotions. Anger, fear, hate, amusement…and to my horror, at that moment I wished he'd stayed in that chair and kept staring.

7: It seems I have broken a barrier between us. He talks to me now when he comes in. Talking to me as if I asked him how had his day been. He stops sometimes, as if he desires my counsel on a matter. Is he trying to take my mind off my captivity? Make me accustomed to his little chats, so maybe I'll grow more comfortable around him? I hate him. He fills me with so much confusion, fear, anger, so quickly. It may be all these days in this prison. They wear on me with an agonizing slowness. I must escape, even if that means sucking up to the fool. Tonight if he talks I will talk back.

8: Talking back, big mistake. But its been done, I can not go back, or he will see through my ploy, and I will never get his guard down. He touches down on the most delicate of subjects to me. I am ashamed to say my own guard was brought down when he asked about Elune. He listened patiently only asking simple questions here and there. I look back with dread, because I did feel comfortable around him speaking of her. He does however avoid the subject of Malfurion to my relief or horror has yet to be determined. I finally worked up the courage to ask some questions of my own, mostly about my capture. He seemed slightly pleased by this. But did not reply to any of my captivity questions. I wont ask anymore of those. It'll be tough but I must make him believe he can unchain me and I wont escape.

P.S He calls me 'my Tyrande' I will have to ask him why he calls me his one of these days.

9: I am badly shaken this night. Both in the mind and body. It appears my talking to him has given new ground to his boldness. He was not in the mood for conversation last night, first to my relief. It was the same as it had been polish armor, and back to the staring. This night however he didn't stare for long. I watched in horror as he came nearer to the bed, the only time he did this was when placing a plate on the night stand. It was out of the ordinary and to say the least, I was more than wary. I wanted to ask him what he was doing, but my throat became dry, even if I had any words to say, a cloud of dust would have probably exited instead of sound.

This was it, I assumed. The brute couldn't wait any longer, he wanted his 'prize'. It was if all my extremities had shut down, all I could do was follow him with my eyes as he lay next to me on the bed. He looked at me, not stared, I was the one who stared. He was laying on the bed and hadn't even touched me. I then began to truly ponder if my captor was insane. Or perhaps testing himself to see how long he could wait. Maybe he liked the fear in my eyes. When my brain finally connected to my limbs again I sprang out of bed, heedless of dignity. The chains did not allow me to go far, but it was enough. I stood next to the bed looking down at him.

He shrugged, and went to sleep. It was so nonchalant I could almost here his voice saying, "Fine stand up all night if you want, I'm going to sleep." And that's exactly what I did for most of the night, until I had to sit. I rested beside the bed, my eyes dropped. This morning I was still by the bed side, a fur from the bed covering me. There is no doubt in my mind he will do the same tonight. Has Elune abandoned me, to be left in this situation. I wont deny it, I am at a loss for what to do now…

10: If my numbers are correct, a month and a few days have gone by now. I sleep mostly in the day, and sit by the bed side at night. I remind myself of Elune's owls. By the look on his face, Garrosh doesn't care. He snores all night, the sound almost lulls me to sleep anything but the intense quiet of the room is a welcome. I have made no progress in getting him to trust me, but I have a plan I think might get the ball rolling again. It is a detestable idea, but the only option I see before my ever growing despondency. Malfurion, I will think of you with every second of every hour. I will take that glass of wine tonight, and lay beside him. Whatever happens next, only Elune knows.

11: Nothing happened. Thanks be to Elune. He smiled when I took up the glass of wine. I'll admit I had missed the flavor. It tasted of some sort of desert fruit which name escapes me at the time.

Here was, the moment of truth, he made his way for the bed. I didn't move. He stopped when he reached the side, arching an eye brow in my direction. It was so ridiculous had the circumstances been different I probably would have laughed. I held my breath as he got under the furs, he looked no less intimidating with out his bone and spike plated armor on. He held the cover up, with out a word inviting me to get under them. The moment of truth had arrived. At the time I praised that glass of wine, sure that if I hadn't drank it my nerve would have deserted me. Taking a deep breath to steady myself I joined him.

Only then did he touch me, but just to wrap his arms around me, his body was warm I shuddered at the touch I did miss the feel of another at my side. Holding me close while we, he, slept. He let out a massive sigh, I could feel his shoulders slump in relief, he had been waiting for this. Just to hold me, nothing more. But even then I felt tainted, Malfurion loves me as I him. But this is for survival, if I don't make some sort of headway with him I will never be released. Which begs the question. When do the lines of morality and survival veer? And which road must I take?

12: It's working. By Elune, it's working! My joy it barely contained, it is only a small change mind you, but change nonetheless. After a few days only one guard appears every so often. When Garrosh is here he unchains me from the bed but not my hands. I can finally walk through the room unfettered to a degree. He shares supper with me now, I am cordial but remain as distant as I possibly can, to remind him and to lesser degree myself, I am still a captive. I will be strictly honest at times now it doesn't feel like I am a prisoner, I will even forget the shackles around my wrist, absurd as it sounds. As long as I am being honest, I did not expect to be treated so…well from an orc. Especially the son of Grom Hellscream. Perhaps my racial tendencies are rooted deeper than I once thought. I am with out a doubt the Warchief is in love with me. To what means may I use this as an escape is the question. I fear Fandral may bring my people to a hateful ruin.

13: More progress, wondrous progress. After many weeks of toiled 'sucking up' I have finally earned his trust enough to let me out of this horrible room! I was taken aback when he undid my chains. All of them. I rubbed my wrist in amazement, then he took them in his hands, they felt like twigs between his large fingers. "This is a reprieve not a freedom, my Tyrande."

O, but it was. I of course did not say a word of my thoughts, but only nodded. "Of course, Warchief."

I believe it pleases him we have an understanding of sorts. For the first time in a month an a half, more or less. I walked out of the room. It was dark, the halls didn't have a single torch lit. It doesn't matter to me however, as a night elf my eye sight is better accustomed to the dark. I could hear him stumbling as he held my hand. I was curios that he would trust me to lead him down the hall. With out a doubt if I had a weapon he would have been dead.

I think there were no guards to be seen perhaps they were there however and were watching me. I reasoned he wanted no one of much importance to know of my existence yet. We walked through a corridor, to an open courtyard. probably for military exercises or demonstrations. But for me it was heaven, I held my breath with awe, to see Elune's face shining on me once more, the red stones alight with her radiance. I felt her beaming down on me. And I knew she had not forgotten me. He couched awkwardly, and I was glad the only light was Elune's radiance, thankful it hid my smile at the action. I bowed my head slightly to him. "With your permission, Warchief, I would beg a brief time to worship Elune."

He nodded. "There is no need to beg, my Tyrande, you have my leave to worship your Elune."

I did so, and even being in the Moonglade I had never felt closer to her. Garrosh was never far away, but I didn't mind. Secretly, I think I hate him a little less.

14: The days appear lighter now. We walk in the courtyard at night, under Elune's unblinking gaze. I would refuse those quiet strolls, but I learn the lay out of the land, and on a whole is much better than that despicable room. At least here I can breath. I ask my captor, on one of our walks why did he call me, 'my Tyrande?' He turned to me his face pale in Elune's radiance and ran his hand through my hair. I barely managed to contain a shudder. Working up my courage I continued to question my quiet captor. "Is it because I am your captive, Warchief?"

I knew the answer even before he said it, and it caused my heart to jerk. He shook his head, I could feel his body moving closer to mine.

"In a way, my Tyrande, but not as you think. I call you my Tyrande because I feel we are much the same. Both of us desire to protect our peoples no matter the cost. We have made sacrifices in our lives that we bear in stride. One should not bear them alone. Since the first time I beheld you, I knew you were a part a part of me."

"We are far from the same." I replied, hoping to deny his words.

He became amused at that, arching an eyebrow. "Tell me, my Tyrande, do you protect your land unceasingly."

"Yes."

"Would you kill anyone coming to defile what you have fought so hard to maintain."

"Yes."

"If you had an opportunity to capture one of your biggest threats to your people and land, would you?"

I did not respond, the silence gave my answer. My deepest fear now is that he's on to me, somehow I must make him lose his guard before he truly guess' my intentions.

15: Malfurion, my beloved, my heart and soul. If this ever reaches you, I beg your forgiveness. I wrote earlier that there are two roads that stand before me. One of morality, and one of survival. I have taken the path of survival. I have it all worked out, the when, where and the how. If this ever reaches you, it might hurt or anger you to read on. I pray to Elune it is anger.

The Warchief dismiss' the guards roughly around sunset, the lights are dosed on their way out. The odd patrol here and there marks a wide berth around the courtyard away from their peering eyes. Even from below in the courtyard, I can see the gates of Orgrimmar. I know the route, I have memorized it in my mind. Half a broken dagger lay beneath the bed, I gathered it on one of our strolls, with out his knowledge. Tonight as deplorable as it seems I will, no, must seduce him to ensure my freedom. He will be off his guard and I will moved to plunge the blade into his throat. I can hear him now, it's now or never. Only Elune can know if I am doing the right thing…

16: My mind is in jumbles, I am on my way to Darnassus, after months of captivity. I should be overjoyed, even if my initial plan did not go as expected. He walked in the room, same as always. Polishing his armor then lay beside me. I took a few steadying breaths before working up the nerve to kiss him. He seemed to be taken off guard to a degree. I have never found orcs attractive in anyway. But I lusted after him that night. A lust so profound even my dear Malfurion vanished from memory. I am positive I will never feel that way about any other man. It was very late before we untangled ourselves from each others grasp. I lay slumped beside him, Wondering how had I come to this. From vicious captive to initiating lover. For a moment I closed my eyes, relishing in the one wondrous night we had spent together, my hand searching for the blade beneath the mattress. Panic welled inside when it was nowhere to be found. I opened my eyes, and he had it to my throat. He wasn't angry, he was pleased. I will never forget the victorious smile on his face, the words 'my Tyrande' ringing in my ears. He placed the blade in my hands kissing me one last time, his words jarring me.

"Now, my Tyrande what will you do? That door is unlocked, you have the knife, and your chains are gone."

I didn't even need to check the door to know he was telling the truth. Pressing the blade to his throat, his gaze flickered from the blade to me. Here was the moment of my vengeance, the creature who had brought me so low as to sleep with him, for even an attempt at freedom. It dawned on me then, he would have done exactly the same. Truly I was his Tyrande. I dropped the blade and sobbed on his chest, hating myself as no person should. I wasn't about to leave, no not an inch. I loved him, he understood as no being had ever understood me, not even Malfurion.

He soothed my cries his voice gentle. "You must prepare yourself to leave, there is a night saber waiting outside the gates, you will be able to find your way to Darnassus from there.

I looked up at him, curious. "You are letting me go then?" I asked. He held out a jade pendant to me, one that I knew was connected to him.

He smiled, "In a way." Then he took out the stone that held behind it this journal. "And you mustn't forget this."

He is smart. Smarter than anyone gives him credit for. He knew every move I was going to make, and I dare even say, he crafted them to his liking. I thought of him all the way through the gates, through the barrens and into Ashenvale, leaving more of a captive than I had come.


End file.
